Aelteronex
Aletronex is an OC by Stevethebarbarian. (The rest of the Party coming soon to a DBF wiki near you.) Description Alatronex is the leader of the Party, and a descendant of the Great King of the Humans (If you believe his stories). He wears classic knight armor. He is very proud, haughty, and king-like, if you will. Slightly insane, his constant thirst for battle has thrown him and the rest of the Party into extreme danger again and again, although he always managed to get out by the skin of his teeth. Attacks, Magic, Weapons *'Normal Blade:' In this form, he has nothing special with his blade. It is just a magic sword, not evil or good. **''Slash: Self-explanatory. He slashes with his sword. **''Power Slash: ''Charges a blow and then slams downward with sword. Three times more dangerous than a normal slash. **''Parry: ''Prepares to parry an attack. If he succeeds, he lands a power slash, if he fails, he is hit with the attack he tried to parry and is stunned. **''Fire: ''This magic attack comes in three forms. One, he ignites his sword. Two, he shoots a flame from his hand. Three, he makes a fiery portal appear under the enemy. This one lasts the longest and does the most damage, but is the least versatile, as it can be easily escaped and only affects enemies on the ground. **''Beam Sword: ''Inspired by Legend of Zelda, he fires a beam of light out of his blade. This only works when he is completely uninjured, but he can use it to no limit, and the beam hits just as hard as a sword slash. **''Earth Shield: ''He touches the ground and grows a shield out of whatever material is there. If he is touching dirt, a shield of wood grows around his hand, if he touches stone, a shield of granite. He can make a shield of iron, gold, or silver by using this in mines of those materials. *'Holy Blade:' Using this technique, he calls upon the power of the gods to charge his blade with holy energy. When he uses this move, he is unable to use Hell Blade for the rest of the fight. He also becomes more generous, kind, and good in this form. **''Holy Slash: ''He charges his blade with holy energy and slashes. This lengthens the range of his blade, can harm ghosts and demons, and does twice the damage of a power slash. **''Holy Shield: ''He calls upon a shield of holy light that can block evil energy and mostly anything else, has City Block level durability. **''Holy Bolt: ''An upgraded version of his Beam Sword attack, this one does the same damage, but he is not limited to using it at full health. **''Holy Armor: ''He can give up all of his Holy energy to create a suit of armor that is just as strong as his Holy Shield, but covers his entire body. **''Holy Light: ''He calls down holy light from heaven that covers about 150 square feet and deals Large Building Level damage to anything it hits, as well as doing triple damage to evil beings. **''Holy Fire: ''An upgraded version of Fire, that replaces the flames with heavenly light. It deals 5 times as much damage, but only works on evil enemies. *'Hell Blade:''' Using this technique, he calls upon the power of the underworld to charge his blade with evil energy. When he uses this move, he is unable to use Holy Blade for the rest of the fight. He is rather inexperienced in this form. He also becomes more cruel, sadistic, and easily enraged. **''Hell Slash: ''The opposite of the holy slash. He ignites his blade with hellfire and slashes, the strike being twice as powerful as a power slash and able to damage angels and faeries. **''Hell Armor: ''He gains a armor of hellfire that completely negates elemental attacks and deals damage to enemies who attack him. **''Hell Bomb: ''He expends all of his demonic energy to make a massive blast that harms and ignites everyone in the vicinity with the very flames of hellfire. City Block Level damage. Is unable to harm anyone completely pure of heart. Quotes *Of course! I'm a great man! (Answering a guardsman who asked, sarcastically, if he had the right to break laws everyone else had to follow) *Are you insane?!? If we do things your way, we not only die, but die like cowards! And fools! (To Ssaron, who suggested that they ecscape the army that was chasing them by hiding in a dragon's cave) *Ha, ha, ha, ha! The king's jester was surely a schmuck! You, my friend, are infinitely superior! (To Derculer, who suggested that they spar) *Because I'm the knight and you are the alchemist! That's why! (Answering Elmer, who asked why it was that he was always far behind Aletronex, never having a chance to directly assist in battle) *You... you ''truly suggest, ''that we allow a ''barbarous animal, ''to be a part of this team? Why, we might as well invite Hyada himself, or Medeusa, why don't we? (On the discoverey that the rest of the team was in favor of allowing Orna (A werewolf) to join) *Your greatest weapon is a ''ball of string?!? ''Do you intend to battle a house cat? (To Theseus, first encountering him and discovering the Thread) *Oh, my! This will be the hunt to end all hunts! CHARGE!!! (Sighting a dragon for the first time. At the moment, he was under the impression that the beast was one of the biggest of its kind, while it was, in fact, relatively small.) *Y-you... shall... all... DIE! I will slaughter all who oppose my unstoppable might! The wrath of Aletronex is unspeakable! (One of the facets of the Hell Blade. This one turns him into an aggressive, furious beast of power) *... Hm. Weaklings. (The other facet of the Hell Power. This one turns him into a rampaging beast, but a calm one, and one that has much more control over his actions.) *I shall purge the world of your evil, demon. My heavenly light outshines your hellfire. (Using the Heaven Power against a low-level demon) *My friends, my allies. The battle we are about to engage in is, quite simply, suicide. Our chances of survival are almost nonexistent. But the world is counting on us. If we aren't successful in our mission, the armies of the Lionheart could fall. And so, my comrades, I ask you this. If you were given the choice, would you prefer to live like a coward, or die like a hero? I choose the second option. It was nice knowing you, gentlemen. (Before entering into battle with Hyada's demon hordes. He survived, along with most of the Party, exept for Elmer, who, I am pleased to note, also chose option 2.) Mary Sue Tests Writer's Mary Sue Test, 26, Balanced Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test: 20 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knight Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Armored Characters